I'll Never Forget You
by Princess Andromeda II
Summary: This is a series of short letters (in somewhat poetic style) from Thomas to those whose deaths he feels guilty or sad about. He is writing to various friends, all of whom are dead, and it is told from Thomas's POV. Please read! But beware: MAJOR spoilers, so do not read if you haven't read the entire series, or read even if you haven't read but you just don't care about spoilers.
1. Chuck

**Hi everyone! I hope you're day is lovely so far. If you're a HoO fan, I'm sorry, but this is not another one of my HoO stories. I actually just wanted to start writing for other fandoms (in** _ **addition**_ **to HoO, of course) but I'm not abandoning HoO. Still, since this is my first time writing for another fandom, I thought I'd transition into it with something simple and easy, to start off (read the summary if you haven't already). This story will just be 3** _ **short**_ **chapters, and that's it! Thank you. Please enjoy, Maze Runner fans!**

 **WARNING: Major spoilers! MR fans, do NOT read this story if you haven't read the entire series.**

 **I'll Never Forget You**

Dear Chuck,

I'll never forget you,

with your curly dark hair,

and eyes that used to shine so bright.

I'll never forget that way that you cheered me up

when I was down

or the way that you set me straight

when I was acting like a shank.

I"ll never forget

the way you accepted me from the start

and you made me a part of the Glade:

you gave me a new life.

I'll never forget

that you were my first friend

(that I can remember)

and that you were always there for me.

I'll never forget

how you taught me Glader terms,

and had just learned to be comfortable using them.

I"ll never forget

the fearless way you charged into battle,

or the way you fought til the end,

or the way you grieved for those who had died.

I'll never forget

the expression on your face

when you sacrificed yourself

and took that knife for me.

I'll never forget

the promise I made

that I would get you home, and

I'll never forget

that I broke that promise.

WICKED can take a lot of things away from me,

but they can't ever take my memories of you away again, because

I'll never forget you.

I hope that you'll never forget me either,

even though you were killed because of me.

But I still know that

I'll never forget you, Chuck.

Your friend,

~Thomas

 **So, (if you're an MR fan, or even if you're not), please tell me what you thought about this chapter. I'll be posting the next two chapters very shortly, and after that it will be complete. Who knows what I"ll write next? But please review, follow, and favorite! It's so helpful and wonderful!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Have a great day.**

 **~Princess Andromeda II**


	2. Newt

**Hi everybody!..again. I really hoped you all liked the last chapter, but it's fine if you didn't because this is still just like a baby story to get me used to the flow of things for writing in the MR fandom. So go easy on me! Anyway, here's Chapter 2 of "I'll Never Forget You" coming right at ya.**

 **I'll Never Forget You**

Dear Newt,

I'll never forget you,

with your floppy blond hair,

your strange accent,

and your heavy limp.

I'll never forget

the way that you could crack a smile

even in tough situations,

and how your smile was a sign

that everything was going to be okay.

I"ll never forget

the way you stepped up as leader

and took over things in the Glade,

even when things were hard.

I'll never forget

the way you held everyone together

when the going got tough,

because you are the Glue.

I'll never forget

the expression on your face

when they called out

the names of those immune to the Flare,

and you weren't on the list.

I'll never forget

the first time I saw you as a Crank,

and you barely recognized me.

I'll never forget

the heartbreaking look on your face

when you begged me to kill you,

and I saw one last glimpse of you

inside that hideous monster you'd become.

WICKED can take a lot of things away from me,

but they can't ever take my memories

of you away again, because

I'll never forget you.

hope that you'll never forget me either,

even though you were killed by me.

But I still know that

I"ll never forget you, Newt.

Your friend,

~Tommy

 **Please tell me what you thought in a wonderful thing called a review! Reviews are so great, because you get to voice your opinion on something, and I get to have a nice review from you! So please do that, and maybe even follow or favorite...? All the same, thank you for reading and I hope you come back for Chapter 3.**

 **Have a great day!**

 **Love,**

 **~Princess Andromeda II**


	3. Teresa

**Hi stranger! Just wanted to say a quick thank you, whoever you are, for reading this chapter. (Hopefully) if you're reading this, you've read the first two chapters, cuz that just makes sense. But this chapter will conclude my little MR mini story. I hope you enjoy this! Read away, my friend:**

 **I'll Never Forget You**

Dear Teresa,

I'll never forget you,

and your burning blue eyes

or your skin, pale and white as pearls,

or your silky tar black hair

or your perfect pink lips.

I'll never forget

the way you looked when I first saw you in the Glade:

dead, until you told us

everything was going to change.

I'll never forget

the day I realized that

we could communicate telepathically.

I"ll never forget

our time in the Scorch,

when I thought I'd lost you,

then I found you,

then I lost you again,

then I thought you betrayed me,

and then I lost you because of that.

I'll never forget

the new, dawning light in your eyes

after you'd regained your memories.

I'll never forget

the horror I felt when I realized

you were trapped in the Maze again,

and I went to rescue you.

I'll never forget

the way you rescued me

when you pushed me out of the way

and took the fall yourself.

I"ll never forget

your dying words on your breath.

WICKED can take a lot of things away from me,

but they can't ever take my memories of you away again, because

I'll never forget you.

I hope you'll never forget me either,

even though you were killed by saving me.

But I still know that

I"ll never forget you, Teresa.

Your friend,

~Tom

 **So, again, please tell me what you thought of this chapter and of this story in a review! I'm so happy if you ended up liking this story, but I won't be too terribly depressed if you disliked it, since I'm nowhere near done writing for this fandom, and I basically wrote this entire story in 20-30 minutes at midnight on a Friday. LOL, the things we do for fanfiction, am I right?**

 **Have a great day, and enjoy life to the fullest!**

 **Love,**

 **Princess Andromeda II**


End file.
